


Make It Make Sense [Podfic]

by awfuldaycupcake



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Background Music by Griffin McElroy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuldaycupcake/pseuds/awfuldaycupcake
Summary: A Maplekeene podfic by finchphobic (previously discofiasco,) as read by awfuldaycupcake. Description:“I thought I was only acting / But I felt exactly like it was all for real. / I sure didn’t know it hurt so bad / That no rehearsal could show you how to feel inside.”Fitzroy has a chess board. Argo wonders why. They should talk more.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Make It Make Sense [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finchphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finchphobia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Make It Make Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071082) by [finchphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finchphobia/pseuds/finchphobia). 



[awfuldaycupcake](https://soundcloud.com/user-539861546) · [Make It Make Sense - A Maplekeene Podfic By Discofiasco](https://soundcloud.com/user-539861546/make-it-make-sense-a-maplekeene-podfic-by-discofiasco)

Fic Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071082

Background Songs (In Order, All from TAZ: Graduation Soundtrack by Griffin McElroy)

01 - Graduation Theme

14 - Second Semester

16 - An Interview with Althea Song

10 - Villains

18 - The Apple

13 - The Unbroken Chain

04 - Time for Class

09 - Walking the Campus (At Night)

17 - Higglemas and Hieronymous

03 - Mariah

06 - Tom and Jerry

20 - The Apple

05 - The Tavern

11 - Breeze Through the Willows

02 - Walking the Campus

Happy listening!  
\- Awfuldaycupcake


End file.
